Dear Sakura
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Everyday he sends her letters. Everyday he sends her his feelings. And everyday he prays that they reach her, even though he knew they can't anymore.


**Dear Sakura**

Everyday he sends her letters. Everyday he sends her his feelings. And everyday he prays that they reach her, even though he knew they can't anymore.

* * *

_November 28, 2005_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey, how have you been? My day has been pretty weird. Well, with my freakish sisters around, what day isn't? The past few days have been cold, must be because winter is almost coming up. Speaking of winter, do you remember the time when we went on skiing with Daidouji and the others? It was a very fun day, don't you think? But I still won't forgive that darn Hiiragizawa for flirting with you in public! Yes, even if you say he's just another friend who cares, I still think any guy who has a face like that and comes near you is already a sign of flirting. It's a good thing though he's together with Daidouji now. I never thought that they were even giving off signs that they like each other, so seeing them together still feels weird. Well, they do have the same personality when it comes to devious plans. Maybe they're not so bad after all._

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

* * *

"Kyaa!" Sakura yelled.

They were currently at a ski resort because of her suggestion. The whole gang came thinking it was a good idea to enjoy their winter break. Apparently, Sakura was so excited that she lost her balance and almost hit the tree in front of her. Luckily, Eriol was the closest one who could help and stopped her before she could injure herself.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Eriol asked, an arm around her waist to protect her from a continuous fall.

There were tears on the corner of Sakura's eyes threatening to fall if it weren't for Eriol who caught her on time. She nodded slowly, her heart beating faster from the almost accident.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called as he rushed towards them. But the sight that he caught up made his temperature boil, probably hot enough to melt the snow around him. He glared at Eriol whose hand was still around Sakura but the Londoner just smiled at him and let go, letting Sakura rush up to her closest guy friend.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelped, rushing up to him as fast as she could and he welcomed her in his arms. "I was so scared!" She cried.

Syaoran cooed her soothingly, letting her cry on his chest to help alleviate the trauma in her heart. "Shh, it's okay Sakura, I'm here. I told you you shouldn't get too excited and wait for us so we could all ski together."

Sakura trembled but then nodded. She pulled away from Syaoran and wiped her tears, then looked back at Eriol with a grateful smile, "Thank you Eriol for saving me. If it weren't for you, I would've been forced to hug that big tree right now." She even managed a laugh at her own clumsiness.

"You're welcome." Eriol smiled back. And of course, Syaoran still glared at him thinking it was another scheme to get Sakura from him.

* * *

_December 31, 2005_

_Dear Sakura,_

_New Year's coming up! I can't believe time's flying by so fast. My family still celebrates New Year with the rest of the world and celebrate another New Year aligned with the Chinese calendar. Everyone's so excited right now and fixing up the fireworks. It's only a few more hours before January comes and here I am, writing this letter to you because I don't want you to miss any part of our celebration. I'm definitely sure that if you're here right now, I can see that happy look on your face when we watch the fireworks together._

_Remember the first time we spent New Year together? Yamazaki told me this Japanese legend that if two people kiss under a fireworks show, then they would be together forever! That explains why I kissed you suddenly during that day, Sakura. I know it was a very bold move from me even if you still weren't my girlfriend that time but I had this gut feeling that I had to do it. I had to let you know how I feel. I seriously thought you were gonna slap me, but surprisingly you didn't. It turned out I had the best opening of the year 2002._

_Okay, my mother's calling me now. I'll write you another letter again later, okay?_

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

* * *

"Hey Syaoran, do you want to watch the New Year's fireworks festival with us? It's going to be so much fun!" 15-year-old Sakura exclaimed, her palms flat down on Syaoran's desk and her face right in front of his.

Syaoran's face was red with surprise at the sudden invitation but he gulped and just nodded, seemingly at loss for words right now. He couldn't believe his luck! His long time crush just asked him to go with her (even if he knew there were still other friends present) and who was he to deny this beauty her happiness?

"Yay! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed in glee, happy to have her guy best friend come along.

After she left his desk, Syaoran sighed. Suddenly Yamazaki came behind him with his usual stance when he tells another story.

"Hey Li, did you know that when two people kiss under a fireworks show especially during New Year, then that means they are destined to be together forever? It's like kissing under the mistletoe, but with fireworks!" Yamazaki explained. Just before Syaoran could respond, Chiharu finally came and dragged her childhood friend from the confused Chinese transferee.

Syaoran kept this in mind though as the night came and everyone was patiently waiting for the fireworks display. Sakura was beside him, eyes looking patiently at the sky when people around them started counting down the remaining seconds before 2002 comes.

"5…4…3…2…1!"

Boom!

Everyone cheered when the fireworks came to life, surrounding the dark skies with different colours and shapes.

"Wow!" Sakura said.

Syaoran had his eyes on the fireworks too, but his mind was still preoccupied with Yamazaki's words from awhile ago. He could already feel his heart beating his fast and his cheeks going red just with the thought of it.

But it wasn't just a thought.

He's going to do it.

He has to do it. So Sakura would finally know how he feels and it would help them, hopefully, to be together.

"Syaoran, are you okay? Your face is all red." Sakura asked worriedly from the side, eyes not focusing on the fireworks right now.

_It's now or never Syaoran, _he told himself.

And without warning, he pulled Sakura by the waist closer to him and planted his lips fully against hers. He knew she was surprised, he could feel her eyes were wide even though his were closed tight. He held his breath and remained kissing her for a few seconds. When she didn't respond, he felt like giving up and pulling away but just as he was about to, he finally felt her lips kissing him back, silently telling him her feelings as well.

They forgot about everything and everyone around them. What only matters was the two of them right at this moment.

It was a good way to end 2001 and welcome 2002.

* * *

_February 14, 2006_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, baby! Well, everyday feels like Valentine's Day for us so what makes this day so special right? Yes, I know I may be the cheesiest person right now but you know you love me for it. And I love you so much that I still have that Valentine's Day card with the musical thingy attached to it that plays whenever I open the card. When I was still a kid, and yes a bit heartless, I never enjoyed such cheesy holidays like these and I've always wondered what makes people think it's so special. Well, you just made my life a lot easier by making me feel what others felt excited about during this day. Until now, I still can't believe that even if everyone still knew about our newly formed relationship, some guys still had the nerve to send you flowers during Valentine's Day! I always thought those guys never wanted their life back to even dare think of sending you gifts on that day. Ugh. And no Sakura, I am not jealous! Well, maybe I am, but still!_

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

_P.S. You should receive a bouquet of flowers the same day you receive this, okay?_

* * *

Syaoran let out a huge breath before mustering up the right amount of courage and opening the door of the classroom. A bouquet of roses were in his hand waiting to be given to his first ever girlfriend. His face was all red when he opened the door and slid it quite hard with a bang, causing some of the students to look at him.

Syaoran gulped as his eyes locked at his Valentine's Day target and marched up towards the auburn-haired girl who was happily chatting with her friends. He stopped right behind her, and tried to get her attention.

"Sakura, I…"

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

His words were cut off however, when his eyes landed on Sakura's desk, not empty but the opposite. Her desk was full of different flowers and colourful letters from anonymous men who seemed ignorant of their relationship. Syaoran glared at the items on top of her desk, as if his glare could easily melt those things away.

Sakura blinked, wondering what he was suddenly so angry about first thing in morning of the most romantic holiday of the year. When she looked at the direction her new boyfriend was currently staring at. Her eyes widened at the realization of him getting angry because of the courage some guys had to still give her these things.

Her boyfriend still wasn't saying a word and Tomoyo lightly giggled at his reaction, his jealousy obviously seen by her other friends as well. Sakura gave a little giggle too as she slowly stood up to try and pacify her silent little wolf. She looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers at his side and she grinned wide, pulling Syaoran into a tight hug and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

Syaoran could already feel his anger slowly fading away by the sudden action from Sakura, his eyes softening from her touch and looked at her straight. He gave a cute pout which earned him another giggle from her and then a quick peck on his lips.

"Are those for me?" Sakura's eyes glistened with happiness and love that Syaoran knew was only reserved for him.

His pout was still there and mumbled, "I don't think you need these anymore. I can see you already have more than enough."

This time, Sakura's friends laughed harder from the background, amused at the behaviour Syaoran was currently showing. This was very much different from his usual strong and cold façade, but then I guess that's what love does to you, right?

"Don't be silly. Those things mean nothing to me compared to what you're giving right now." Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes widened with hope. "Really?" He saw Sakura nod and he smiled as he presented the roses in his hands and she gladly accepted them.

Syaoran, being Syaoran, didn't want to be overpowered by other men, thought of something during the day that would surpass the efforts and gifts that other men gave her. The couple had a sweet Valentine's Day date after classes.

By the time Sakura came home, she was surprised to see 1000 colorful roses occupying their living room. Shocked, she took a note attached to one of the bouquets and it read, "_I love you forever. And I have the 1000 roses to prove it. 1000 roses mean I love you forever, right?"_

And she could even imagine her lovable boyfriend saying that to her.

* * *

_March 4, 2006_

_Dear Sakura,_

_So how's my beautiful fiancée doing? It feels just so right calling you that, my fiancée. Why don't we change it right now? Ahem._

_To my darling wife,_

_Now that feels so much better…I guess. I will start addressing you like this from this letter onwards. I'm still waiting for the day that you be officially mine and Li will be a part of your name as well. That sounds nice, right?_

_Sakura Li. Sakura Li. Sakura Li._

_See? It sounds perfect! I knew you would always like that to happen, ever since the day you said yes to my proposal. Heck, I bet you were even ready that day you finally agreed to be my girlfriend! I knew it might be a big shock to you that day I asked you to marry me._

_It was just a year ago on this exact day, it was the day after our graduation and I knew it was already the perfect moment that I ask you to become my wife. You couldn't just imagine what immense happiness I felt when you jumped in my arms and cried yes in my ears. I never thought that a single word like that could make me feel the happiest man on earth! Of course it earned me a mouthful from your brother but I'm still glad I got your father's and brother's blessings after that. If you think I'm happy, you should've seen the look on my mother and my sisters' face once they heard the news! Then of course, they started bombarding me with immediate plans of giving my mother grandchildren._

_I knew it was quite selfish for me to ask you to marry me that day when I would leave for Hong Kong the next day. The ring that I gave you did not only show my promise of being with you forever but it also had a promise that I will be going back exactly after 3 months to finish my last job in the Li Clan. You were still the most patient and understanding Sakura I once knew, you held onto my promise and gave a promise yourself that you would wait for me for 3 months._

_I don't know if I should include this in my letter since your brother might see this but may I just add, I definitely like the way we ended that day. *winkwink*_

_I love you._

_Your oh-so-handsome and macho fiancé/husband,_  
_Syaoran_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tomoeda. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and Seijou High just had their seniors have a dramatic yet happy graduation yesterday.

Eighteen year old Sakura sat down on one of the benches underneath a big cherry blossom tree, patiently waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. He told her to meet him there at 5pm, and told her that he would tell her something important. Sakura was confused when he sent her that text message. She already knew that he was leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow, so what else does he need to tell her that's more important than that?

Sakura smiled happily as she looked up towards the bright sky, the breeze flying by gently as it passed her hair, sending some to different directions. She suddenly heard haste footsteps coming towards her, and she knew it only belonged to one person.

Syaoran stopped in front of her panting, trying hard to retrieve his lost breath due to all the running he just did.

"Hi Syaoran," Sakura greeted with a warm smile.

Syaoran smiled back. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

The auburn-haired girl just shook her head, instantly forgiving him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

Syaoran's smile turned into a loving one as he took one of her hands into his and slowly bent down on one knee. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden gesture as her other hand flew to her mouth in shock. _He couldn't possibly be…?_

"Sakura Kinomoto, I've known you ever since I transferred here from Hong Kong when I was 10 years old. I never thought that we'd ever get along the first time I saw you but you changed that. You changed me with your smiles, your laughter, and even your tears. And I'm happy I met you, and I became even happier when you agreed to be my girlfriend."

He took something out from his pocket: a small box, and opened it revealing a very gorgeous ring with a diamond in the center encased in a customized cherry blossom petal. If possible, Sakura's eyes grew even wider than they already were and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

He said it so tenderly that Sakura couldn't fight back the tears she was holding and threw her arms around him, saying her 'yes' through muffled sobs. She pulled away for a moment to let Syaoran put the engagement ring on her finger and the two hugged once more, happy at this newly evolved stage in their lives.

After their hug, Syaoran pulled away and cupped her face in his hands and put on a sad smile.

"I know it's quite selfish of me to ask you this after this happy moment, and you know I'll be leaving tomorrow, but will you promise to wait for me until I come back? I promise it won't take long like before and the longest time I won't be around will only be 3 months but I sincerely promise you that I will come back as soon as my job in the clan is over."

Sakura could only nod as her happy tears continued to fall down.

"Yes Syaoran, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you and we'll be together forever once you come back."

Syaoran pulled her again in his arms and agreed nodding, "I can't wait."

After that heartfelt moment, they passed by Sakura's house first to tell her brother and father about the good news and he was expecting that 'taking my sister away from me' speech from Touya but it was a good visit. They eventually accepted Syaoran's proposal and gave them their blessings.

That night, Syaoran took Sakura out for a nice dinner to celebrate their engagement. It was already dark and it was time to go home but Sakura, not wanting to part with her new fiancé that time, asked him that they stay together for the last night he'll be in Tomoeda before he leaves. Syaoran agreed and took her to his apartment. Wei, who used to be his butler when he was a kid, agreed that Syaoran was already old enough to live by his own and since then, he had the whole place for himself.

Syaoran placed Sakura softly on the bed as they shared a kiss that meant a thousand meanings, and showed a thousand feelings of love and passion. It started out as a sweet, innocent kiss until the both of them decided to take it further and their kiss turned rough, filled with heat and need. This led to Syaoran slowly undressing his fiancé as Sakura did the same and finally their naked bodies were against each other, both not wanting this night to end. It wasn't their first time making love, but it will be something very special and memorable for the both of them.

It was a night filled with different emotions: from the happiness that they felt from being a newly engaged couple, to the sadness present from the memory of Syaoran leaving the next day.

Both of them never knew that it will be the last night that they would be able to see each, to feel each other, and to touch each other.

* * *

_April 1, 2006_

_To my darling wife Sakura,_

_Happy 20th birthday Sakura! Wow, I can't believe your age starts now with number 2! You're getting old, my dear. Haha. But nonetheless, you still know that I will love you even if you already have wrinkles on your forehead right? I'm pretty sure you will still be the most beautiful woman on earth even if you already have saggy skin and white hair. And I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart!_

_No words could express how sorry I am for not being able to be with you on your 19th birthday since it was during that time I was still in Hong Kong and the elders wouldn't allow me to go back even if it was my fiancée's birthday. I know, cruel right? But it was part of the condition: that if I complete my job within three months, they would already let me go back without hesitation and I could freely do whatever I want. It's a good thing though that they allowed me to still communicate with you thru letters and the occasional phone calls. I guess being old and experienced does have its perks, huh?_

_I'll never forget that time when Daidouji sent me a letter saying that you weren't feeling quite well. You didn't mention it in your own letter you sent me during that time span and I was starting to get worried. Why didn't tell me, Sakura? I got so confused and worried when Daidouji mentioned in her letter that you were throwing up during your birthday party. I'm pretty sure no one tried to poison your birthday cake, am I right? If ever that happens, I'll make sure to kill that person and find him! Grr. But seriously sweetheart, you should never keep secrets from me, okay? I hope you had a nice birthday party and I hope you loved the gift I sent you!_

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura!"

"Thank you everyone!"

Greetings and claps echoed across the living room as Sakura and her family and closest friends celebrated her 19th birthday. She didn't really want a big celebration, she always thought that birthdays would make the celebrant feel more loved by surrounding herself with the people that makes her happy and feel loved.

_If only Syaoran was here_.

"Aww Sakura, don't look sad! I'm pretty sure Li's feeling very guilty right now for not being here." Tomoyo said reassuringly while her best friend gave a nod and a smile. "Here you go, have a piece of cake. I made this myself!"

"Thank you, Tomoyo!"

Her friends and family were socializing and happy to be around everyone. Ever since Sakura and her friends graduated from high school, they never got to see each other often like they used to. Her birthday was one of the special occasions that everyone can come and it was special enough to bring everyone together. They shared different stories as to how they would continue on their lives after graduating high school.

Chiharu and Yamazaki, like Sakura and Syaoran, were finally engaged but won't get married for a while. Rika too, was also engaged to their former elementary teacher, Mr. Terada and their wedding will be soon. Tomoyo was already busy setting up her own boutique while at the same time helping her mother with their business. Eriol was present too, not wanting to go back to London for a while especially since he and Tomoyo just got together during their senior years. Naoko was set off to college to take up Literature as her major, taking a step in fulfilling her dream to become a novelist.

Everyone was happy with their lives and Sakura was just there, patiently waiting for her little wolf to come back to her.

The conversations continued until Sakura fell down to her knees and clutched her stomach, feeling sick all of a sudden. Everyone started getting worried, wondering what was up.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura gave her and everyone in the room a reassuring smile but her face fell when her stomach started to hurt again. Once the pain resided, she got to her feet and raced across the living room to the nearest bathroom and started puking her guts out. The people in the room blinked, wondering what had caused her to suddenly have that kind of reaction.

Fujitaka was in the kitchen when it happened, but Touya's face got serious and his eyes narrowed at one possibility of Sakura's sudden sickness.

Tomoyo got so worried at the scene that it got her to pick up the cake from the table and from everyone who had plates of it and threw it out. If ever Sakura got food poisoned, she would feel guilty for not checking her ingredients thoroughly, even though she was sure she checked all her ingredients before baking one. After all, this is Sakura's party we're talking about and Tomoyo, being the best friend, would want everything to be perfect.

Sakura finally got out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her handkerchief with everyone watching her with worried eyes. She raised her hands up and assured them that it was nothing; she just probably had eaten too much food that her stomach couldn't handle it, causing her to puke. She even dismissed the idea of Tomoyo poisoning it because that would be the most ridiculous thing in the world if that happened.

"Why don't we start opening presents then?" Sakura offered, trying to alleviate the sudden mood and fortunately, she succeeded. Her guests smiled as they each gave her their presents.

Sakura felt grateful and happy about their presents, even some were random. Surprisingly, Touya was the one who came up and gave her Syaoran's present which just came in from the mail.

It was a shiny locket with _S&S_ engraved in the front.

Since then, you'll never see Sakura without the locket around her neck.

* * *

_May 17, 2006_

_To my darling wife Sakura,_

_I can't believe it's been a year._

_I can never believe it. And I still refused to believe it. I refuse to believe that you're not here anymore. I refuse to believe that the reason you're not sending me letters anymore because of the reason that you just can't. But I know someday I have to, but I'm sorry Sakura, that day is just not today._

_I'll never forget that horrible day when I got the news. I have just finished sending my own letter to be sent to you, inside it brings you great news. I was able to finish my job before the 3 month period and the elders finally allowed me to go back after 2 weeks I sent that letter. Can you imagine how I felt when the elders told me that? I could finally go back to my Sakura who I missed so much! I was so surprised that after I sent my letter, a new one just arrived and I was sure it was from you. What really surprised me however, was when I saw that it was from Touya._

_It was from Touya! Receiving a letter from him was a bit farfetched if you think about it but when I held it in my hands; I can't help but feel that my fingers were suddenly trembling. It's as if I was too scared to read what was hidden inside. Was it because it was from Touya and the fear I feel when I'm in front of him remains? Or was it because of something else?_

_And the moment I read it was the moment I knew and felt that my heart shattered into pieces, just like how I ripped the letter into scraps._

* * *

"Young master, a letter just arrived for you," one of the butlers approached Syaoran with a letter in hand.

"Thanks." Syaoran nodded and accepted the letter, but his eyes narrowed towards it as if it was from a different atmosphere. It was just a simple looking envelope and it already meant something. Sakura's letters were always sent from colorful stationeries encased with a matching colorful envelopes and looking at it, Syaoran already knew something was up.

He turned the letter around and his eyes widened at the name of the sender.

_Touya Kinomoto_

His fingers suddenly trembled and shook; his heart beating fast as if he's very nervous from opening the letter. Trying to shake some bad omens off, Syaoran went up to his room and decided to read the letter there.

And his question of his fear from a while ago was now written in black and white in front of him. His eyes were wide with shock and his voice stuck in his throat. He refused to believe the contents of the letter and he tore it apart, much like how his heart is feeling right now.

Scattered, broken and just everywhere.

He didn't listen to his elders refusals. He immediately booked a ticket back to Japan to confirm the message. By night, he was back in Tomoeda and everyone was surprised that he managed to get back so quickly, contrary to his first word of going back after 3 months.

"Li!"

But they knew what suddenly brought him back.

And the reason was now lying in the hospital bed. Unmoving, not breathing.

He was now in Tomoeda Medical Hospital. Fujitaka, Touya, and Tomoyo were present when he arrived. Syaoran didn't look at them as his feet dragged him towards the hospital room.

Ignoring the restrains from the doctors and nurses, Syaoran opened the door and walked inside. His eyes were wide and his legs grew weak. He leaned against the hospital bed; he would've fallen on the floor if he didn't. His hand was shaking when he reached up and touched the hand of the person on the bed; he suddenly stiffened at the iciness he just touched.

"Sakura…" he said with what remained of his voice for the rest were stuck in his throat. The corner of his eyes drew tears, ready to fall any minute now.

The door opened once again and a doctor accompanied by two nurses came.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't just barge in like that. Please tell us your name." The strict voice of the doctor was heard.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as the tears finally fell from his face, his usual strength was gone and you could see how broken he was from the sight he just saw.

"I'm Li…Syaoran. I'm her fiancé."

The nurses really felt bad for him, as if they could feel Syaoran's emotions that were only of pure sadness, heartbreak and denial.

"Mr. Li, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor said with a soft voice, also feeling the emotions Syaoran was emitting.

"What…happened…" he mumbled.

"A hit and run. Ms. Kinomoto was caught in an accident while she was crossing the street and a truck didn't stop even though it was a red light. The driver hit her mercilessly and left her body there. The people who were around immediately responded and took her here; unfortunately it was too late when she was taken to the emergency room."

Syaoran's strength left him. He fell on his knees after listening to the doctor's words. He was still gritting his teeth as his eyes continue to produce tears, one after the other. If one listened carefully, one could here small mumbles of curses from Syaoran's mouth, denying the whole scenario in front of him right now.

The door opened again and the three persons he met at the hall entered. The scene in front of them again broke their heart: Syaoran was kneeling beside Sakura's hospital bed and the former crying like there was no tomorrow. But for Syaoran, there really was no tomorrow if Sakura wasn't part of it.

"Li…" Tomoyo called out in a whisper, her face also had stains of tears but new ones were also coming down after seeing her two friends in such a state.

"I'm really sorry we weren't able to help them." The doctor said.

His words caught Syaoran's attention. Syaoran's eyes instantly widened as he turned to look at the man in the coat with a painful look.

"Them?" Syaoran repeated.

"She was with child…your child." Touya answered for him, as he too was heartbroken from losing a sister and a possible niece or nephew.

As if Syaoran wasn't any more heartbroken, more tears fell from his eyes as he desperately tried to pull himself up and look at Sakura's face. His eyes scanned her whole body until it landed on her abdomen, a hand rising up and fell on top of it. The small bump he felt confirmed Touya's statement.

"No one knew she was pregnant. She never told anyone." It was Fujitaka's turn to speak, with a hand on his mouth and tears falling down his eyes.

"She was already in her second month of pregnancy when it happened. We were also shocked that there was a human being inside her but it seemed that the truck killed them both. We're really sorry, but we tried our best." The doctor said.

Their words echoed across Syaoran's mind. He bit his lip hard, blood almost coming out as he gently caressed his fiancé's stomach, feeling their supposed child. There was Sakura's limp body lying down, but her face still held a face of softness as if she was just sleeping peacefully. Syaoran's tears never stopped, his hand rested on top of hers where her engagement ring was placed. He stared at the shining piece of jewellery and he gave out a sad smile with a choked cry, tracing the ring with his finger.

"I promised that I'll be back, Sakura. But you…you broke your promise. You promised you'd wait for me but you didn't." Syaoran choked.

His hand gently went up to cup her loving face and stroked her cheek softly, as if she was very fragile and very much alive. He slowly leaned forward and gave a sweet kiss on her forehead; his tears also coming down, staining Sakura's still beautiful face. He continued to stroke her cheeks and wiped the tears away from her face.

"I love you, Sakura. I love you very much. I love you and our baby, forever and ever."

And cries continued to fill across the room.

* * *

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, my dear Sakura. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and our baby. You've always told me how much you wanted to have a family of your own and I would've happily granted your wish._

_How are you and our little baby up there? I'm sure the baby's so thrilled to have such a loving and beautiful mother like you. I do hope that our baby was a boy so that he would be there to protect you in my place._

_I never stopped loving you, my sweet wife. I never did and I never will. I will continue writing you letters until the day I die and I can't wait when that day comes, because that will be the day we'll be together again. That will be the day when our family will be complete. I can't wait to be with you and our baby and I do hope by then, you still kept your promise and waited for me._

_I'll see you soon._

_I love you._

_Syaoran_

* * *

Syaoran finished writing his letter with his signature and he leaned back against his chair. He slowly closed his eyes as sleep slowly engulfed him, his cheek stained with tiny tears from remembering those days with his beloved.

An image suddenly floated in his dreams. Sakura was in front of him, with their son in her arms. He could even hear their baby laughing and calling him for the first time.

"Dada!"

Sakura smiled as Syaoran neared her, he took one of her hands and entwined it together with his—their wedding rings shining just like the smile they have on their faces.

"I never stopped loving you too, Syaoran. I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

_**end**_


End file.
